Przygody Ziemowita
by Alessa-chan
Summary: Przygody odważnego Ziemowita, któremu straszna jest tylko NOC i 'Taniec z gwiazdami'. Pisane pod wpływem inspirujących lekcji angielskiego.


Ziemowit, Zbigniew i Baśka są postaciami autentycznymi, uprzejmie uprasza się o NIE naśladowanie ich zachowań. Wydarzenia oparte (prawie) na faktach.

Pewnego słonecznego dnia, kiedy ptaszki ćwierkały wesoło, Ziemowit zwany Seryjnym Mordercą aka Największym Ścierwem Chodzącym Po Ziemi, a także wokalistą pewnego metalowego zespołu ze Złego Mięsa, przechadzał się po zatłoczonych kambodżańskich uliczkach, kupując marihuanę i torebki Earl Grey'a. Nagle zobaczył starą opuszczoną lepiankę na kurzej nóżce. Zaciekawiony nietypowym widokiem postanowił wejść i sprawdzić, czy mają tam może ciepłą wodę na herbatę. Kiedy przekroczył ruchome zamknięcie otworu wejściowego do budynku, doszedł go swąd spalonych truskawek i przeterminowanego piwa. Na dole nikogo nie było, jednak on 10-tym zmysłem poczuł, że na górze czai się ktoś, kogo powinien się bać. Jednakowoż Ziemowit nie był osobą bojącą się wyzwań, więc wbrew swojemu instynktowi wszedł na górę i skierował się do podejrzanie wyglądającego ciemnego pokoju. Kierowało go tam białe światło odbijające się od Niezidentyfikowanego Obiektu Chodzącego. NOC kierowała się w kierunku prawie północno-wschodnim. Nieświadomy czyhającego zagrożenia wszedł do szafy i przerzucając stertę brudnych skarpetek znalazł się w Narnii, porośniętej białą wata cukrową. Jego nieprzeciętny intelekt pozwolił mu na stwierdzenie, że jest to krainą watą i wódką (prawdopodobnie Finlandią za 47 zł) płynąca. Jednak nagle ponownie zobaczył białą poświatę NOCy. Wkurzony daleko poza granice wytrzymałości wydał z siebie barbarzyński okrzyk, który po dłuższym tentegowaniu w głowie brzmiał jak: Kurwa, kim ty jesteś?! NOC zbliżyła się do niego potrząsając srebrnymi brwiami jak dziecko z ADHD .

- Nie pamiętasz mnie? To ja. Jeleń. Basia Jeleń. Uczyłeś mnie, a teraz postanowiłam zostać despotyczną władczynią tej oto krainy i zesłać cię tu, abyś mógł podziwiać piękno Stworzenia. Wiesz, masz złe układy z Bogiem, więc ja będę twoim Bogiem. – powiedziała ciesząc pieroga jak Emo-Ewelina, która właśnie znalazła różowe żyletki.

Przerażony Ziemowit odwrócił się poszukując swądu starych skarpetek, jednak wyrżnął nosem w telewizor marki LG, a na ekranie ukazał się program ,,Taniec z gwiazdami''. Wiedząc, że nie ma już dla niego ratunku, zgodził się zostać z Baśką i nigdy nie brakowało mu wódki, choć w wolnych chwilach lubił podejrzanie przechadzać się w okolicach szafy (której nie widział, bo od Finlandii pogorszył mu się wzrok). Jednak miał jeszcze jedno pocieszenie – zmutowaną suczkę imieniem Brawurka. Po wielu latach, jadąc na swojej wiernej kompance niechcący podetknął jej swoją stopę pod nos. Wytresowany w piciu piwa i tropieniu skarpetek pies natychmiast zmienił kierunek. Wtedy właśnie okazało się, że znalezienie szafy trzeba było powierzyć Brawurce dużo wcześniej, gdyż pies w krótkim czasie znalazł ten poszukiwany od wielu lat przedmiot. Uradowany Ziemowit nie schodząc z siodła wjechał do szafy i znalazł się w wiosce zamieszkałej przez małych człowieczków – było to Shire. Tam dostał w głowę pierścionkiem i został wkopany w robotę dostarczenia go do Cycowa. Nie powiedziano mu jednak, że pierścionek należał do NOCy, która odwiedzała tę krainę w trakcie ferii Wielkanocnych. Wyruszył więc w drogę do tej strasznej wsi , w której mieszkały same cycate Amazonki. Kiedy przez przypadek wrzucił pierścionek do ognia, jego oczom ukazał się znak Adidasa. Zainteresowany zajebiaszczym widokiem, włożył rozgrzany o czerwoności pierścień na serdecznego palca. Wtedy poczuł więź z Jeleniem. Przeraziło go to na tyle, że odciął sobie palca razem z pierścionkiem. Jednakowoż miał szczęście, gdyż nieopodal ze swoim stoiskiem rozłożyła się firma ,,Wróżka Chrzestna S.A.''. Podbiegł tam i w agonii wykrzyczał:

- Eliksir, eliksir na porost palców! Ach, ręko! Dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś?!

Zaniepokojony dziwnymi okrzykami, wróżek wyjrzał zza kotary, a zobaczywszy Ziemowita obśmiał się jak norka. Jednakże poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii do naszego dziewięciopalczastego bohatera i dał mu miksturę, której pożądał. Ziemowit nie skonsultował się ani z lekarzem ani z farmaceutą ani nawet nie przeczytał ulotki i dlatego nie wiedział, że na ludzi z kozią bródką działa ona ździebko inaczej.

Palec mu odrósł. Dostał w zestawie także ogon. Wtedy usłyszał głos: A może frytki do tego? Zorientował się, że już nie jest sam – miał swoje drugie ,,ja''. Nazywało się ono Zbigniew i nosiło te same okulary. Zaskoczony nie powiedział nic więcej oprócz: Ale zajebioza! Ucieszony tym faktem wyruszył w dalszą wędrówkę. Następnego dnia dotarł do Cycowa. Ale Amazonki były dziwne i ku zaskoczeniu Ziemowita dały mu pić i jeść. Była tam trucizna powodująca utratę czegoś, co można utracić bez narażenia życia. Ale Amazonki nie wiedziały, że Ziemowit ma ogon i odpadło mu nie to, co miało. Kiedy się obudził, pomyślał ,,Uff, ale ze mnie farciarz'' Pod osłoną nocy, która nie była Baśką, poszedł do jadalni, gdzie stał wielki garnek z pływającą w nim lawą. Niewiele myśląc, włożył tam rękę, uważając, że to pomidorowa. Ręka mu nie odpadła, za to pierścień się stopił. Wtedy zza zasłonki wybiegły Amazonki i zabiły biednego Ziemowita.

Ten obudził się z krzykiem w swoim mieszkaniu w Lublinie. Miał po prostu kaca i wszystko okazało się tylko wytworem jego chorej wyobraźni. Spragniony poszedł do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę i oślepiła go biała poświata, jednak założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wyszło na jaw, że to NOC…cdn.


End file.
